


Arabella

by GAYTALES



Series: Friends [3]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	Arabella

They wanted to get some weapons for mission, in city nerby they saw small gunshop called "Arabellas weaponry". It doesnt look very welcoming at first, but lets say, they had no choice.  
When they openned the door, loud shouting could be heard:  
\- You think you can thrill me, little girl? What would you do? Scare me to death with your screaming? Oh come on, dont be a stupid bitch! Gimme that gun and nothing bad will happen to you! - they saw a very big man, which looked as dangerous as his words. His posture was masive, his one fist most probably could break a skull effortlessly. He was lacking one leg, lost it in some battle. Same goes for eye, which was made of glass. Also his body was all covered in scars. He surely didnt look like funny guy youll want to meet in dark alley or, at this point, shop full of guns...  
They werent prepared for battle, neither of them could beat that beast in man skin, especially bare handed. They locked the door, waiting for some oportunities. Maybe they could get something for saving her. Maybe they could get something for free, if she would be unconcious. Maybe they wont get beated up...  
\- I told you already, no money, no gun! What dont you understand? - she yelled at him, almost placing gun which was in her hands back inside gablot, but he grabbed her by her neck and put her violently higher, her feet almost not touching ground.  
-So how about that, bitch? Youre lucky that i had good day. Will you obey and give me what i want?   
Her throat letf a few choked gasps and she tried to nod. He saw it, and in sadistic pleasure tried to play a bit longer.  
\- Good bitch. But maybe... thats not enough. Maybe you should pay me for your life even more? Guns, money, maybe.. you?  
Her throat was squzed, tears running down her red cheeks. Rifle fell out of her grip, which weakened with every second. She again left a few illegible sounds, and a nod. Now he let her go, she fell on her knees, gun lying near her. She was wheezing, welcoming fresh air again inside her lungs.   
-give it to me. - he said, his big hand pulled out, waiting for handled gun. She slowly stood up, took rafle and gave it to him. He aimed weapon at her, and tried to push the trigger. It didnt work.  
-what the fuck? You stupid bitch, you cant even make working gun?'what's wrong with you?!  
-...its working.- she said, her voice still hoarse.   
\- you must be joking, slut! I know how to handle a stupid gun! Come on, if youre so smart, show me how does it work! - he said, pointing his finger at shooting shield, then throwing rafle at her. Even if she was still weaker from choking, she catched it, her fingers fast clicked something near viewfinder, and then she aimed at his chest.  
-it IS working, you manwhore. - she said, and pushed the trigger. Shot didnt miss him. The man groaned, his hands grabbing his wound.  
-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOUR BITCH? - he lashed out at her, but his shock and bloodloos made him unable to fight.  
-Oh come on, dont be a pussy. If you run for a medic now, youre having... about 70% chances to be alive. I know how to kill, and i didnt aim for that. But if you stay here and split blood on wooden floor of my shop, then i swear, that i would kill you with my bare hands. - she said with kind of... weird smirk on her face. Man saw her gaze and runned for his life, boys going away from the door, making space for running attacker.   
Now they werent too sure if they wanted to come inside, but needs were needs, so Fred sighed, when Burbor opened the door and pushed him first.  
Woman was standing here, massaging her neck with big bruise, gun still in her hand. That looked pretty scary. In the air was still stench of gunpowder and blood.  
-Hey, uh.. - Burbor tried to say something.  
\- Oh! Customers. - she said with angelic smile on her face. That was even more creepy... - what can i help you with?  
\- Well... we can see that youre having clearly... lots of guns?... - Burbor said looking around. Centrally, guns were everywhere, most all kinds of them. You name it and for sure youll find it here.  
-oh, yes. They're like my children - she said, visibly proud. - Im the one who made them, and i know every one better than my own pockets--  
-...yea, we saw what these can do-- Fred spoked, but got hit by Burbor to shut up.  
-...oh. that. You saw it?... you poor boys. Thats not how i treat normal clients, no-no... but sometimes in here its kill or be killed. Sorry, you wasnt supposed to... wait. Were you peeping?  
-...shit. - Fred gasped.  
-...yes Madam, we were, but---  
\- Im not surprised you didnt help me. It happened so quickly. If i was you would be scared too.  
-...so you werent scared?... - Fred asked.  
-Of course i was! But do you think it was first situation like this? No-no, it happens all the time. Being gunsmith isnt as hard for a man as for a woman, im telling you... -she put away her gun, and again massaged her neck.  
-...surely it is.   
-If its so hard for you, then why youre even doing this? - Fred asked, a bit bored with this complaining.  
\--wha--  
-Fredric, shut up! Were here for weapons, not for death from this pretty ladys hands!- said Burbor with panic in his voice.  
-...so young and yet so smart. I already like you. But... wait. Did you said... Fred? - she asked, and her gaze meet redhead.  
-....no?...- murmured mage. She gazed at him for a longer while, analysing his face, posture, eyes, hair...  
-....Of course! That's you! How could i not recognise you?!   
-...do you know him?...  
-...do we know each other?...  
-....oh come on, Jeager! You should remember me. Or if you don't, then ill help you.  
-...No thank you, you psycho woman?..  
\- I know about your birthmark and saw you when youre still shitting your pants, and--  
\---ENOUGH!'who the fuck are you, woman? - he stopped her.  
-who i am? Dont you really recognize me? My names Arabella Jeager, fellow gunsmith in deep forest of Hochland. Which makes me your sister, your moron. - she said, facepalming.  
-...oh. oh... yea, seems kinda legit. I mean, i saw you last time when i was about ten, but sure, maybe indeed im still having living member of family.  
-...you what?... - her eyes widened.  
-...thats a longer story. I guess... that all our family is dead. I might be wrong, but...  
-...how? - she asked, her expression changed to mortified.  
-it looked like fire. Im... sorry that you got to know this from me. Like this. Sorry. - he said, scratching his cheek.  
-No, no... better know. Thanks but... woah. Im... im in shock. Long time i didnt visit them, but that... its almost heartbreaking. - she said and sat on chair by the counter. She was sitting here with nothingness on her face, wondering, thinking, getting this information. She already embraced thought that she might end dead in such a job, she was often preparing herself, sometimes she killed people. Sometimes they were wanted so she even made some money like that, but... her family?... all of them, but Fred?... that was insane.  
-My condolences. - Burbor said with sympathetic smile. She looked up on him, her face from weak surprise hanged to smile in a second.  
\- Oh, I already know this so called brother, you two already know my name, but who are you, handsome? - she asked with smile. Her grief almost gone.  
-Oh, sorry, i didnt introduce myself. Im Burbor, Burbor Utalison. Its nice to meet a sister of my friend. - he said and pulled out a hand which she shook.  
-Friend, huh? - she laughed -'so thats how its called now?   
-...i dont quite understand?... - said Fred with serious voice.  
\- Ohh, come on. Dont be shy. Dad would be glad that we FINALLY have some real man in our family! Even if hes still a boy!- she laughed again.  
-....actually im 30. - Burbor said.  
-....no shit, im 30. You dont look 30. Youre human, right?...  
-....no?.. im a dwarf. Surprising, isnt it?...  
-Oh MY GODS YOURE A DWARF! What did you eat to get this heigh? This red mess is almost smaller than you! Oh my... how adorable you are. If you wouldnt be taken by my brother, i would surely hit up on you. Like. Really. But it would seem weird, when you look so young... -'she was already lost in wonder.  
-....thats not like it. I mean... oh god. Im unsure how to talk to you. - Burbor said shyly. If that was any other woman, that would be easier. But that was Jeager. And with Jeagers life couldnt be easy.  
-....Listen, Ara. Were not a pair. Hit on him as much as you want, i dont care, not my bussines. But what is more important, were here for weapon--  
\- Yea yea, no shit sherlock. Im not selling donuts, i know that already. But why youre so rude? Be more like your... friend. -she smirked again.  
-Oh, why, thank you.  
-....is Freds sense of humour still so morgueish? - she asked Burbor, looking only at him and surely wanting to talk... only with him. Not with her long time lost brother.  
\- Of course. Hey, you have something funny i could blackmail him with? Like so he would be nicer or pay for my beer?  
-Oh boy, how i like you already! Of course, theres lots of tha--  
-GUNS. ARABELLA, FOCUS. GUNS.  
-...sheesh. ok ok, im gonna give you my babies, but be sure to not damage them. If you do, then bring them to repair, but know that ill be crying over their wounds. And... Burbor?  
-...Yes?  
-Im having no idea where youre going and why guns, but if youre free later today, what about some meeting? You know, gossips and such! I want to know what this moron did for so much time.  
-....you could just ask me--  
\- --you wont tell me anyway, I know you well, boy. And I want to get to know your boyfriend better.  
\--wERE NOT--  
-Sure, ill come in afternoon. Here?  
\- Yes. - she answered with big smile, and started to choose weapons for them.


End file.
